Speak Up Bro! If You Don't-
by Maple Syrup-tard
Summary: In which readers go into the mind of America and see what goes on up there when Canada is mistaken as him. Brotherly fluff inside. *one-shot*


Hello! This originally started out as a little drabble but turned into this. Also, as a warning, writing in first person is something that I've only done a couple times and is still something foreign to me so please excuse any mistakes.

Anyway, thank you for stopping by and please enjoy this fic if you can.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

Siiiiiiiigh. Already? How could you be stuck again? We arrive at the meeting and I turn my back for one minute and you wonder off. Wonderful. Then, when I spot you, what do I find? You being mistaken as the heroic me! Not that I minded you being me but still. Geeze.

"U-um, I'm sorry to tell you but, you have the wrong person..."

At least that was a start. Hiding behind the corner of the hallway, I listened in with my awesome ninja skills and hoped. Hoped that maybe you would stand up for yourself for once.

"America! I want my money, aru!"

"I-I'm sorry but, I'm... C-canada..."

With a stutter and your voice barley above a whisper, all you could do was politely deny that you aren't me and apologize?! C'mon Mattie! I know you're a maniac down there! Tell China right out! Punch him and run or something! But as each minute drags by and my patiences slowly dwindles, I find my urge to punch China growing. I guess I have to practice using my self-control skills more.

"Aiyaa, America, you're speaking so quietly. Speak up, aru."

I know you hate it when this happens and it does nothing for your self-esteem but, you can't even talk at a normal volume! How can you not expect this to happen? I know you're shy and all that jazz but seriously Mattie, I know you're better than this.

As I continue to watch you stutter and that flush creep further across your cheeks, I can't help but wonder; is it my fault you're so painfully shy? I mean, like, I grew up with you and seen your good, ugly, and bad. How can talking to other nations intimidate you?

What happened to snarky Mattie who always tells me 'told you so' when I screw up? What happened to loud and violent Mattie at hockey games? What happened to mastermind Mattie who brains all our schemes of 'Artie Terrorism'? And what happened to brave Mattie who protected little me from the monsters under my bed and still does that today when they visit me...

... Shut up. I know they still visit sometimes.

B-but honestly, what happened? Did I do something to make you this shy? I've only named a couple of your sides and they're anything but shy and yet, here you are stuck in this situation. All because you can't speak up.

Y'know, I always hear England talking about me overshadowing others. Is that what happened with you?

I'm really sorry if that's the case. I have a thick skull (according to Eyebrows) so, stuff like this happens. I guess I'll have to ask you later though. China seems to be getting agitated. So, my advice to you is-

Take a stand Mattie! Yell! Scream! I don't care!

I wouldn't even mind Hockey-Mattie making an appearance and you busting Chinas head open (not only would that be cool but that would solve my debt problem), yet I see no signs of any other you besides Shy-Mattie.

"U-uh, you don't u-u-understand China... I'm not..."

Maybe I should step out heroically now? You look like you could use help but, I want you to speak out and let people know who you are. Or even better...

Please! Just this once Mattie! Hockey-Mattie! Hockey-Mattie! Hockey-Mattie! Hockey-Matt-

"America, this is getting ridiculous," a step forward towards you, "speak up!"

And what do you do? Flinch! I can't believe my eyes! You're the second biggest country in the world and I see you flinch?

...

Aw, hell NO!

Screw it. I don't care about your land mass or the fact I want you to speak out. No one makes you uncomfortable like that. I'll save you like the good big bro I am! (I don't believe that 'Nordics found you first' crap, I'm older because I was independent first and that's that!)

With a semi-aggressive tone, I proudly strut from my corner to you and protectively wrap my arm around your shoulders.

Like. A. Boss.

"There you are Canada!~ I've been looking for you everywhere! AHAHAHAHAAA~!" I tried to keep my voice as innocent and happy as possible contrary to my angered state. I then gave China the worst glare I could muster without alerting you since your cheeks were already burning from the stress of everything.

I guess China sensed my anger because he left after a quick, "O-oh, whoops. I'm sorry Canada. Didn't mean to mistake you for your brother... I'll see you two in the meeting later." And ran off.

That's right! You run. No one messes with Mattie while I'm around. Only I can mess with him. Hmp. You little piece of sh-

"America? Y-you can let go now... You're squeezing me too tight and starting to scare me with that snarl."

Oh. Whoops. I let go with a small apology and the feeling of embarrassment bubbling in my stomach.

"S'okay..." You shuffle your feet. A bad habit that no one seems to know where you picked up and can't seem to forget despite years of England's constant complaints. "A-anyways, thanks for saving my butt back there. I wasn't sure if he was going to punch me or something."

All I can offer you is a confused stare. Seriously? China. Punching you? Ha!

"Mattie, you do know that China is like, a bajillion and a half years old and is some super wrinkly prune, just only Asian, that wouldn't punch you right? Not to mention that you have me as your bro slash neighbour meaning if anyone messes with you, they mess with me. Plus, you're too Canadian. No one could ever hate you enough to punch you... AndliveAHEM! Sorry, something's in my throat."

Man, was my throat bothering me. But seriously, after I nuke the loser who punches you, we'll be laughing. Trust me, I'm American.

Staring back at me with those should-be-illegal-because-they're-so-enchanting sunset purple eyes, I can see your conflicted feelings flash by with my pure awesome. Feelings of knowing, appreciation, shyness, embarrassment, and happiness.

As you perk up and try to speak in order to probably tell me what you're feeling, I cut you off with my hand in your face. Why bother hearing everything when I know what you want to say? The eyes are the window to the soul! Though, you slump at my actions and I start to second guess my decision.

But! I need to get this out there. So I shuffle my feet (a bad habit I seem to have picked up from you much to England's displeasure) to calm my nerves, and start my rant with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Dude. I'm... Sorry if I've overshadowed you to the point that this is so common... I kinda-sorta-not-really just figured out that my overshadowing may or may not be the problem a couple minutes ago. And I'm a dense blockhead so you have to forgive me," I earn an amused snort and an eye-roll from you. Am I missing something here...? Well whatever, at least you're becoming you again.

"But, you need to stand up for yourself. You're the second largest country, and you're anything but shy! You can be so sarcastic and snippy towards me at times that I know of your existence yet, you cant seem to apply those principles to others to make your presences known... I've seen you do things that are some next level stuff Mattie. You can do this!" Thinking carefully on how I should tread in this area, I continue.

"And I know you want to be polite and all; I get it. You're a wild Canadian at heart and as one, you can't be tamed. You need to satisfy your natural callings by apologizing, eating poutine, loving moose, being carefree and nice. It's completely understandable. And uhh... Brr... Is it me or getting colder in this room...?" Damn, am I doing this wrong...? I spare a glance towards you.

Oh, you're only looking at the floor in awe of my heroic-ness!~ That coldness must be your jealousy! I'm doing great!

"But, as a very concerned OLDER brother becaauseIewasindependetfirstandnotthatNordicsfound mefirstcrap," Whoa, deep breaths America and talk slower. "I just need you to know that, I don't understand how such a capable nation like yourself can be overshadowed by the likes of me! You're just so unique and better than me... but I guess your shyness is a flaw... So um, main point is despite me saying it a bunch of times; you need to speak up bro!"

You think my words over and stare at me with those stupid puppy eyes that can enslave mankind at a single glance. Damn, I went overboard again didn't I?

You sigh. "America, I'm sorry if you think that I'm snippy and sarcastic at times but, that's only because you're really stupid at times that I just can't help myself." All of a sudden, a sharp pain crawls up my left shoulder.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT PUNCH FO-" I try to burn holes through your forehead with my glare but, you put on that stupid (and equally powerful) pouty face as well and refuse to look at me.

"Like I said, if your being stupid, I can't help myself. You hoser." Breaking into mutters, I started to hear stuff come out of your mouth along the lines of, 'wild Canadians', you scoffing, and 'natural callings my foot' just to name a few. A couple more seconds pass by before you finally continue.

"And yeah. You do sorta overshadow me and my existence which is a pain and which is why I'm also so shy... But, I'm just so used to it..."

"So it's my fault..." I slump. "I knew it. I'm such a idiot... I'm so sorry Matt-"

"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. In fact, it's okay because then I'm saving your behind and being a hero." A confident wink escapes your features.

Atta boy Mattie!

And just when I though you were finished, you hug me. Did you know Mattie's hugs are always the warmest?

"It does get painful at times but I always know you'll be there to back me up which is why I know that I don't have to speak up. So, thank you. Wanna head to the meeting now?"

Oh my- don't smile like that dude! You're too adorable... (Heh. Another reason to why Mattie's so much cuter than your twin Romano! Take that! Your twin can't live up!) I shuffle my feet and stare at the floor due to the gushiness that will leave my mouth.

"Sure but, Mattie? I'd love to tell you to 'speak up!' whenever people corner you in mistaken identity as my advice but, that's out of the question I guess. So, my quote thingy of the day for you is, if you don't speak up, it's okay because, I'll always be by your side and here to start nuclear wars at a moments notice." I offered him my sun filled smile.

Mattie looked a little disturbed but I guess he appreciated it and hugged me again.

"Thanks Al, it's great to know that. Now, we should head to the meeting now yes?"

"Yeah broski!"

With my arm wrapped around the side of Mattie's shoulder and his arm wrapped around mine, we walked with confidence into the meeting room. No one would mistake Mattie this way and live to tell the tale.

Not on my watch.

* * *

Blah. I need to think of better endings.

I hope that wasn't too bad...


End file.
